Los Angeles Crazy Lane: Season 2
The second season of Los Angeles Crazy Lane takes place during the 2013-14 schoolyear. Main Characters Seniors *Shay Mitchell as Lila Oliver- A teen mom struggling to finish high school. *Miley Cyrus as Regina Buffay- A queen bee who loves to cause drama. *David Henrie as Jayden Roscoe- A teen dad with bipolar disorder. *Kristen Stewart as Moon Crosby- Cullen's artistic twin sister. *Beau Michroff as Cullen Crosby- Moon's jerk jock twin brother with a heart of gold. *Katelyn Tarver as Blaise Michaels- A ditzy girl wanting to be an actress. *Cody Linely as Christian Masterson- An openly bisexual jock. *Naomi Scott as Megan Nicholas- A bitchy girl who's int the latest trends. *Blake Michael as Cobra Mendoza- A devious guy who is out for revenge on his enemies. *Laura Marano as Ariana Bass- A Type A personality teen with anxiety issues. *Roshon Fegan as Tyrone Mayfield- A nice jock who can come out mean at times. *Nathan Kress as Traylor Prescott- A nice guy who can get caught up in his lies. *Troian Bellisario as Caterina Vincenzi- A smart girl who's questioning her sexuality. (New) *Billy Unger as Jamie O'Neal- A mysterious gay poet. (New) *Ashley Benson as Heather Russell- A fashion queen who can be snobby but sweet. (New) Juniors *Victoria Justice as Kristen Mendez- A kind musician and swimmer. *Avan Jogia as Andrew Matthews- An attractive, dyslexic teenager who's adopted *Elizabeth Gillies as Althea Tompkins- A snarky girl coping with self-harm. *Tyler James Williams as Payson Wallace- A no nonsense funny guy. *Lucy Hale as Autumn Wilson- A rocker chick who loves writing. *Tyler Posey as Nathan Mullberry- A cool, mysterious abuse victim dealing with tradgedy. *Debby Ryan as Jayley Graham- A nice girl with body image issues. *Josh Hutcherson as Nolan Chance- A guy who hates the jocks. *Vincent Martella as Paxton Davies- An nice guy in foster care. *Keke Palmer as Aqua Jacobs- A formerly wealthy teen model who's adjusting to public school. *Zendaya Coleman as Piper Le Blanc- A religious teenager who has zero tolerance for homophobia. *Ashley Argota as Willa McMillen-A bubbly girl who wants to make her year the best. *Camille Winbush as Brenda Javers- A catty lesbian (New) *Leon Thomas III as Thaddeus Makowsky- A fun loving musician. (New) *Ariana Grande as Fabia McClure- An eccentric perky girl. (New) Sophomores *Max Schneider as Heydar Saunders- An aspiring musician. (New) *Tyler Peterson as Jason McClure- An outsider (New) Recurring Characters Adults *Orlando Jones as Drake Hart- The strict principal *Damon Wayons as Darryl Campton- The firm vice principal *Courteney Cox as Jennette Fox- The more laid back vice principal *Emily Deschanel as Chloe Vincenzi - Caterina's sister who's also the new swim coach (New) *Aisha Tyler as Samara Saxton- The math teacher *Jennifer Aniston as Andrea Wilkerson, An English teacher who makes guy's heads turn. *Channing Tatum as Ian Hill- A gym teacher with no clue about love. *Ryan Reynolds as Rayford Billings- A history teacher. *Lisa Kudrow as Annalise Michaels- A guidance counsler and Blaise's aunt. *Amy Smart as Polly Ballentine- A science teacher. *Matt Le Blanc as Judson Dawson- A drama teacher. Seniors *Shailene Woodley as Kyra Page- A girl who stands in the shadow of her friends. *Daniella Monet as Agnes Sanford- A gossipy girl wanting to be cheer captain. *Dillon Lane as Nacoma North- A guy who wants to have fun. *Glenn McCuen as J.D. Worth- A shallow guy with homophobia *Aree Davis as Skyler Montgomery- a popular cheerleader who tranferred from Orlando (New) *Justin Beiber as Seth Dunn, a popular singer who tansferred from Denver (New) Juniors *Vanessa Hudgens as Mallory Alexandrea- A cute and friendly girl. *Burkely Duffield as Warren Rossi- A fun spirit. *Stefanie Scott as Rebecca Meloni- A girl who loves to be catty. (New) Sophomores *Bella Thorne as Zena Thurman- A fiery bubbly girl. *Greyson Chance as Flynn Cole- A shy guy wanting to make friends. *Dee Dee Davis as Latisha Montgomery- Skyler's younger sister (New) Trivia *A few plots will taboo Lila and Jayden struggling wit teen parenthood, Kristen with drugs, new LGBT characters and a pregnancy scare. *Darnell will not be returning this Season. Promos http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ParcyDriancfan778/LA_Crazy_Lane_Season_2_promos Episode List Category:L.A. Crazy Lane Seasons Category:Season 2